


I Don't Need a Ring (I Just Need You)

by overthehill



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dog Tags, Fluff, Just fluffiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are officially a couple...now if only there was a symbol to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need a Ring (I Just Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt from [Avengers Kink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/).
> 
> The [original prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=19335938#t19335938).
> 
> Hope this is to the OP's liking ♥

Tony and Steve stood just outside the kitchen doors, steeling themselves for what comes next (well, mainly Tony was the nervous one). Smiling, the taller of the two reached down to squeeze the other’s hand; a gesture of reassurance.

“Okay.” Tony breathed out. “Let’s just get this over with, yeah?”

He looked up at Steve through his lashes before turning to face the doors again. Another deep breath and the genius pushed open the double doors, announcing their presence to the people inside; the entire Avengers team. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen’s large island, talking and laughing, only to stop when they heard the doors slam open. 

There was few seconds of silent staring.

“We’re hungry.” Clint was the first one to speak, his voice a grating whine. It always amazes Tony how someone so deadly and dangerous can act like such a toddler with an appetite as large as Thor’s. 

“Then why aren’t you eating?” Tony shot back, even though he knew the reason behind the empty island void of any sorts of food (except for the apple Natasha was peeling with one of her sharp _sharp_ knives). 

“I didn’t want to die from food poisoning.” Clint pouted.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to start making dinner soon.” Steve said, smiling at his team mates (more like family now). 

“We cannot wait for your delicious food, Captain.” Thor’s ever loud voice booms.

“Yes, yes, Steve is an amazing cook…” Tony waves one hand dismissively. “Now, shut up. Me and Steve have an announcement to make.”

“You mean the fact that the two of you are in a relationship?” This time, it was Bruce that spoke up, adjusting his glasses with one finger.

“What--?!” Tony’s mouth dropped open in shock; he was so sure that no one knew. Next to him, Steve tensed in surprise as well, although the super soldier was much more subtle with his expression.

“Oh, please, Stark.” Clint piped in. “We all knew you two were bumping uglies.”

“You weren’t very subtle.” Natasha said, her voice neutral as brought a slice of apple to her lips using the tip of her (once again _very_ sharp) knife.

Thor didn’t say anything (which was rare), but merely clapped thunderously, beaming with happiness.

Even JARVIS threw in his two cents (the _the traitor_ ), “Sir, it was rather obvious.”

“Oh…” Steve smiled slowly; glad that their friends were supportive and alright with his and Tony’s relationship.

“Gee, guys. Thanks for the heads up.” Tony glared at his team members, arms coming up to cross in front of his chest. He knew he was acting like a child, but he didn’t much care at the moment (they can all go screw themselves).

“We were all just waiting for Steve to give you his lettermen’s jacket.” Clint smirked, leaning back in his seat. “Or his frat pin.” 

Bruce and Natasha both nodded and hummed in agreement. Steve, however, was a little lost; Tony could tell by that cute little wrinkle forming in between his brows. 

“Brothers, and Sister, what is this leather-man you speak of?” Thor asked in his quirky Asgardian, otherworldly, way. 

“And a frat pin?” Steve’s voice tilted up at the end of that sentence in such an adorable (read: lost puppy) way that Tony couldn’t help but to smile at his _boyfriend_.

“This, I believe, was a tradition—of sorts—that started up after your time, Steve.” Bruce started an explanation for the two lost individuals in the room. “When a guy and a girl start ‘going steady’ the guy, usually a jock—someone that played a sport, thus earning a lettermen’s jacket—would then give said piece of clothing to the girl. The lettermen’s jacket acts as a symbol of their relationship; their ‘taken’ status. The same applies to the pin—an item received when a guy joins a fraternity; a brotherhood, in college.”

Thor nodded in understanding.

“Thank you, Doctor. That was most helpful.”

Steve, on the other hand, was quiet, a thoughtful look on his face. This peaked Tony’s interest. The genius was about to open his mouth to ask his _boyfriend_ (he still could not believe _Captain America_ was his _boyfriend_ ) when the other man just walked out of the room. Stunned, Tony merely stood there, staring at the doorway in which Steve had left through; no one else in the room made a sound, not really sure what to do at the moment.

Not even a minute later, just as calmly as he left, Steve walked back into the kitchen, one hand clenched in a fist. He kept walking until he stood in front of Tony. He reached out with the unclenched hand, taking a hold of the shorter man’s suddenly sweaty palms. 

“Tony,” Steve starts. “I don’t have a lettermen’s jacket to give you, or a pin from a fraternity…I don’t really have anything of value to give you that would represent what we have, but—”

“No!” Tony cut in. Quickly, he grabbed Steve with his free hand, hoping that this wasn’t some sort of break up speech. “You don’t have to give me _anything_ , Steve. I don’t need _anything_. I’m Tony Stark…I own everything alrea—”

“Tony. _Tony_.” Steve stressed, finally getting the other’s attention before the genius worked himself into another frenzy. “Let me talk.” There was a hint of his ‘Captain America Voice’ behind those three words.

“…okay.”

“I don’t really have anything like _that_ to give you, but, I’m hoping this is an adequate substitute. 

Opening up his clenched fist, there, laying in the middle of his palm, was a silver ball-chain with a singular object strung onto it. It was Steve’s _**dog tag**_ (or one of two) from his active military days. After a few seconds of no movement or sound, Steve made to take back the necklace when Tony snatched it out of his hand.

“This is mine. No take backs. ” Tony says, hanging the chain around his neck and dropping it underneath his shirt, where it clanged softly when it came in contact with the glass of the arc reactor. “For the record, this is _**way**_ better than some stupid jacket.”

“Tony.” Steve whispered, arms circling around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him tight against his own broad chest. The two stared at each other for another beat, eyes filled with nothing but love, before they both leaned in at the same time, lips meeting in the middle for a sweet, lingering kiss. 

Behind the couple, Bruce and Natasha smiled, Clint gagged (muttering about getting diabetes from all the sweetness inside the room), and Thor cheered.

Pulling back, Steve smiled at Tony once more, before moving to the refrigerator and started taking out ingredients for dinner.

“Chicken and pasta, alright with everyone?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
